


i've kissed you before but i didn't do it right

by amw53



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, a bit of drinking and smoking- not excessive but present, it's a lot of gay drama okay, sakura and naruto are platonic life partners, sakura is kakashi's favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amw53/pseuds/amw53
Summary: It starts as a game of truth or dare and becomes something Sakura can't define.or, almost a decade of ino kissing sakura and sakura kissing her back.
Relationships: Background Gaara/Rock Lee, Background Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, background Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 27
Kudos: 248





	i've kissed you before but i didn't do it right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. This fic was supposed to be a short lil oneshot but has turned into an absolute monster. 
> 
> Before we started I just wanted to thank Silver Sphere's song "Drinking Games" for inspiring this fic! Without that song, it's very possible this fic would've never been written. However, the title is from Mitski's "Pink in the Night"!
> 
> Enough talking, onto the lesbians!

It started during a game of truth or dare.

Tenten had invited their entire karate class over for her fourteenth birthday, and at this point the cake had been cut and presents opened. The girls awkwardly sat on the opposite side of the room from the boys. Sakura toyed with the ribbon pushing her hair back, sneaking glances at Sasuke glowering at an unsuspecting Naruto. Naruto had been in the middle of a spirited debate with Kiba, which somehow led to Naruto and Kiba wrestling, laughing raucously.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Ino posited. A hush swept over the room. Truth or dare, more commonly known as _tell us who you like or kiss someone; _those were the only questions asked and the only dares given.

Tenten, relieved to have an activity and no longer casting worried glances at the lull the party fell into, replied “Sure! Everyone get in a circle.”

They spun a bottle in the middle, the spinner getting to truth or dare whichever unlucky person the bottle landed on. The boys seemed to favor dares, all eager to prove themselves as the most fearless. Thankfully, the girls seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to out each other’s crushes, even though Sakura and Ino’s were obvious to Sasuke, and Hinata’s was obvious to everyone but Naruto. Shikamaru, seemingly the only boy to have picked truth so far, had just finished answering if he ever thought about Kurenai-sensei _like that_. (He had said no, truthfully, because he respected Asuma-sensei too much.) The bottle slowed to a stop, and Sakura realized, with a jolt, it was aimed right at her.

“Haruno, truth or dare?” All eyes were on her. What should she do? Shikamaru wasn’t a part of their unspoken agreement, he would have no problem asking her who she liked or what she thought of Sasuke. She could see him asking something like that, something to make her squirm. It was this fear that fueled Sakura’s answer.

“Dare.”

The boys started to giggle and whisper loudly at Shikamaru. Sakura could swear she heard the word “kiss” and the phrase “it’ll be hot”. Sakura was suddenly reconsidering letting a group of middle school boys choose her fate like this. After a period of deliberation, Shikamaru gave her a levelled look, as if nothing that was happening could ever hope to be of any interest to him. “Dare you to kiss Ino.”

Sakura’s eyes grew wide when Kiba added, “On the lips!”

Before Sakura could answer, Rock Lee jumped into the conversation, “Sakura, do not fear! If you so choose, I will accept this dare on your behalf! If this league of miscreants has made you any bit uncomfortable, simply say the word and I shall accept this dare and kiss my comrade Neji!”

Neji retorted with a “Like hell you will,” but Sakura couldn’t even hear him. Lee offering to take her dare for her was humiliating. The others already teased Sakura about Lee’s devotion to her and this would surely give them fuel for weeks.

“Well, Sakura? You’re not scared are you?” Sakura turned to see the girl sitting right next to her. Ino, her best friend and occasional foe, looked at her with a smirk. Her blue eyes pierced through Sakura’s green ones. Ino wouldn’t let herself get out of sorts over Lee. Ino would just get the stupid kiss over with. Sakura would never tell her but Ino’s self-assuredness was a constant source of comfort, and in this moment, a form of encouragement.

Without another word, Sakura placed her lips against Ino’s. Several of the boys whooped and hollered and Sakura pulled away, pink as her hair. She stole a look at Sasuke, _would he be grossed out to see me kiss a girl? Maybe he thought it was hot? _However, Sasuke looked bored as ever. The rest of the game was a blur for Sakura. When she crawled into her sleeping bag that night, inches away from Ino, she self-consciously raised her finger to her lips, then fell asleep.

-

The year of their sophomore year of high school, three years later, Sakura turned down homecoming dates in the form of Lee and Naruto. Konoha was a small town, which definitely had its pros and cons. Pros: Sakura never had to worry about who to sit next to in class. She’d known most of her friends since kindergarten; between school and karate, she rarely had trouble finding a friend in the crowd. Cons: This meant the same boys who mooned after her in elementary school were now asking her to high school dances.

Admittedly, Sakura never seemed to like boys. Except Sasuke. Pretty, pretty Sasuke, with his black hair and empty eyes. Sakura knew she could fill them with love if he just gave her a chance, but the only emotions she ever saw in them were contempt, anger, or annoyance, typically always geared towards Naruto.

In the present, she closed her eyes and sighed softly while Ino brushed her hair. The blonde was trying out a braid she saw on Pinterest, Sakura her always obliging model.

“So, Sakura. I heard you were _very_ popular these past few days.”

Ino’s voice shook Sakura out of her pleasant daze. “God, Ino, don’t remind me.”

Ino tutted, “Sakura, you really ought to start showing interest in boys other than Sasuke. Sometimes seeing you with another guy is all they need to realize they like you. Why do you think I’m forcing Shikamaru to take me to homecoming?” Sakura could hear a smirk in Ino’s voice.

There’d been a question on Sakura’s mind for years that she never bothered to utter. Now seemed as good a time as any to finally get an answer. “Doesn’t it ever bother you we like the same guy?”

“Oh, Sakura. You act like you’re an actual rival for Sasuke’s attention.” Sakura whipped around. “Hey, you messed it up! I was almost done!”

“Why wouldn’t I be a rival? I’m around him a lot more than you.” Sakura’s eyes searched Ino’s for an answer, _why don’t you think I’m good enough?_

“That’s only because you got placed in Kakashi’s unit with him!” When Ino realized Sakura wasn’t letting up until she answered the original question, she continued, “Well damn, Sakura, don’t make me say it and hurt your feelings.”

“What is it, Ino? Why wouldn’t Sasuke ever like me?”

“Well, you know,” Ino met Sakura’s eyes and gave her an almost stern look, “Guys like a girl who knows what she’s doing. I’m not a slut or anything, but at least I’ve kissed a guy before.”

Sakura’s cheeks grew rosy. “I’ve kissed a guy before!”

Ino snorted, “Who, Sakura? I’ve known you for ten years and I’ve never heard of you kissing anyone.”

Sakura’s silence affirmed Ino’s suspicions. “Well, so what? Maybe Sasuke likes a girl who’s pure.”

“Don’t be a prude, Saku.” Ino finally broke the strenuous eye contact they were still engaged in. “You know. I could teach you.”

“Teach me what?”

“How to kiss.”

Sakura’s breathing grew quick in her chest and silence permeated the room for a moment.

“Why would you do that?”

Ino twirled a strand of hair around her finger, almost bored. “Wouldn’t it show how unafraid I am of your _rivalry_? But if you don’t want my advice…”

Sakura always wanted Ino’s advice. Even if it was misguided or unwise, Sakura always wanted to know what Ino had to say.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Teach me.”

Ino looked at Sakura with pleasant surprise. Before Sakura could rethink her hasty response, Ino leaned in close. When Sakura could feel Ino’s breath on her lips, Ino whispered, “Close your eyes, you dodo.”

This kiss wasn’t like their truth or dare peck. Ino took her time and when she flicked her tongue on Sakura’s lower lip, Sakura opened her mouth wide. “Close your mouth some, what’re you trying to do? Eat me?”

Sakura pushed her away. “Forget it.” Ino caught Sakura’s arm as it collided against her own and pulled her back in.

“You’ll thank me later, Saku.”

The next day, Konoha High was shaken up by the introduction of three new students. Apparently the children of some politician from some desert, the youngest, a boy named Gaara, entered Sakura’s class. The only empty seat was between Naruto and Lee and Sakura did not envy the new kid. Even if Naruto and Lee were her friends (as well as her unwanted admirers), they were also _a lot_.

“Hey Lee, you have bushy brows and the new kid has none!” Naruto placed a well-meaning slap on Gaara’s back and Sakura noted she needed to have a serious talk with him about what was and wasn’t appropriate to say to total strangers, comments on their appearance, particularly their lack of eyebrows, falling under the wasn’t category.

“We will take wonderful care of you, Gaara of Suna! I am sure we shall be fast friends!” Lee shook Gaara’s hand with plenty of exuberance. Meanwhile, Gaara looked bewildered between the boys before Ebisu politely told them to shut the hell up and sit forward.

Later in class, shortly after Naruto leaned over to whisper something in Gaara’s ear with a smile from ear to ear, a well-aimed paper ball hit Gaara in the back of the head. Sakura watched as Gaara whipped around to find the culprit- only to see the youngest Uchiha staring daggers at him.

-

Months came and went and finally, finally, finally, Sakura was sixteen and had a _car._ The world was her oyster. She could drive to school, to Ino’s, to the only ramen place in town, to the dojo… and those were about the only places she ever went.

Getting dressed for class at the dojo, Sakura found the look of the black belt around her waist hadn’t brought her the joy she’d anticipated. Now that she was sixteen, soon enough they’d make her move to the adults’ class. Lee and Neji were already there, but Tenten had left karate the year prior and was currently trying out fencing. Couldn’t Sakura do something like that? Quit the hobby she’d stuck with her whole life and try something new? Ino, Choji, and Kiba had left karate over the past couple years as well, and surely Shikamaru would once he realized quitting karate didn’t mean he could never see Asuma-sensei again. Speaking of senseis, Sakura liked Kakashi-sensei well enough; she’d worked with him more extensively than the other teachers at the dojo, but he always seemed more invested in Naruto and Sasuke. He surely wouldn’t miss her if she quit now?

Sakura thought long and hard throughout the entirety of the class until it eventually ended. By the time Naruto called her name, she’d made up her mind.

“Hey Sakura! I know we agreed to go see that new Avengers movie after class, but do you mind if Sasuke tags along?” Sakura couldn’t say she wasn’t at least a little confused by Naruto’s request. The three of them had spent plenty of time together as Kakashi’s pupils but their relationship always seemed more of a begrudging comradeship than a willing friendship.

“Yeah, he can come.” In much the same way that Naruto’s feelings towards Sakura seemed to have cooled over the past year, so did Sakura’s towards Sasuke. While Naruto had stopped asking Sakura out and resigned to just being her friend (and he was a good friend when he wasn’t acting like a total numbskull), Sakura’s puppy dog crush had died down to an occasional heart eyes. Yes, Sasuke was beautiful, but he hadn’t given Sakura all that much to work with. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Sakura had turned fairly content with admiring him from afar. Nevertheless, the prospect of being alone with Sasuke in a movie theater (even if Naruto was there) gave her stomach a little flip.

That is, until Sakura found herself almost completely ignored all night. Though she was driving, it felt like she might as well not even be in the car: Naruto sat fully backwards, talking to Sasuke animatedly while Sasuke pretended not to listen from the backseat. Sakura didn’t even get to sit next to Sasuke at the movie, with Naruto wedged firmly between the two of them. When the movie finally ended, she declined an invitation to get ramen with them. “I’m tired.” was all she offered. Sakura couldn’t help but wish she had made plans with Ino that night and not Naruto. Ino would never ignore her flat out like that. Why was Sakura thinking of Ino?

Sakura planned to discuss her plans to quit karate with Naruto that night but Sasuke’s presence had totally botched _that_ plan. Her unresolved feelings towards karate (among other things) kept her up all night and she found herself sleeping far later than she normally would. She finally awoke to her mother knocking on her door.

“Sakura, honey? Naruto is here, he wants to speak to you. He seems upset.”

Sakura rolled out of bed, furiously wiping at her eyes. _I wasn’t exactly peachy yesterday but he didn’t notice, now did he? And now I have to play the good friend._

When she opened her door, she found a crying Naruto on the other side. Her anger washed away, replaced with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Please, please, please don’t hate me Sakura! I didn’t mean to!”

“What the hell are you talking about? What did you do?”

“Well, when you think about it, he really did it and I just let him but I shouldn’t have let him, I don’t want you to hate me-”

“Naruto, shut up! And tell me what the hell you did.” Sakura punched Naruto in the arm before dragging him to her bed and sitting him down. “Breathe. Blow your nose. And tell me why I’m going to hate you so I can decide for myself.”

Naruto did as he was told. When he finally met Sakura’s gaze, his eyes were wide and blue as the sky. “Sasuke kissed me.”

For a moment, Sakura was certain she was being punk’d. Ashton Kutcher was bound to pop out from under her bed or in her closet. She laughed. “Okay, Naruto, cut the waterworks and tell me what _actually _happened.” Naruto’s horrified look told her all she needed to know. “Oh God, you’re telling the truth?”

“I know you like him and it was wrong but I just caught up in the moment! I’ll never do it again if you don’t want me to but, Sakura…” Naruto pulled at Sakura’s shirt sleeve, and when she looked at him he continued, “I think I want to.”

-

Despite her initial shock and hurt, Sakura decided she didn’t hate Naruto. How could she after watching his snot run down his face at the mere prospect of her disapproval? After eventually quitting the dojo, Kakashi-sensei roped her back in by offering her a job as their receptionist. The job description was so minimal that Sakura really didn’t have a reason to say no. All she had to do was answer the phone, check in students for their class, and help chorale the little ones when needed. Most of the time, she just worked on her homework or texted Ino. She put most of the money in a saving fund- she had started to think of going to medical school down the road but the cost alone left her nauseous. Two years passed in the blink of an eye and Sakura was preparing for her last day at Konoha High. Her phone buzzed and she looked to see four notifications from Ino.

** _ino pig_ **

_are u going to shikamaru’s grad party_

_it’s going to be fuuuuun_

_also word is he got booze and pot_

_i bet asuma-sensei hooked him up. he always liked him best._

** _Sakura_ **

_Oh yeah? Jealous?_

** _ino pig_ **

_pffft as if_

_also do u want to know what i heard about ur beloved boss/sensei/wet dream material_

** _Sakura_ **

_If you’re referring to Kakashi-sensei, gross._

_Also, what?_

** _ino pig_ **

_when he was in high school _

_get this sakura_

_he DATED OBITO UCHIHA_

_sasuke’s deadbeat cousin??_

** _Sakura_ **

_You’re sure??? I’ve never heard him mention Obito_

** _ino pig_ **

_you think that’d come up in casual conversation?? his dating life from fifteen years ago??_

_anyway i heard it ended badly and now no one can bring up obito to him_

_but i bet gaaaaai-sensei could_

Ino had been hypothesizing about Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei for years. She thought they were secretly dating and Kakashi was just too embarrassed to admit to dating such a loser. Sakura disagreed though, she would’ve been able to tell if her sensei was dating another sensei? Well, maybe not. After all, she never predicted Sasuke and Naruto dating.

They were a secret but they weren’t a secret. During the past two years, Sasuke and Naruto never talked about each other outside the normal “that bastard”, “dead-last”, but they didn’t seem to hide their affection for each other all that well. Sakura had walked in on Sasuke attacking Naruto with his mouth one too many times to think they were genuinely trying to hide their relationship. Naruto lived with his godfather, Jiraiya, who was perpetually away from home. Sakura was sure Sasuke’s older brother wasn’t keeping tabs on Sasuke’s whereabouts and, if she was a betting woman (like the dojo’s owner Tsunade), she’d bet Sasuke spent at least a couple nights a week with Naruto.

The night of the graduation party came and, dressed in an outfit Ino chose for her, Sakura entered the Nara house. Shikamaru’s parents were conveniently out of town and the house reeked of smoke and whiskey. Ino dragged her inside the house and headed straight for the kitchen. After pouring them each a shot of tequila, Ino raised her glass with a, “clink clink bitch!” and the two girls downed the shots before looking at each other with matching faces of disgust. After another shot, Sakura was starting to feel the warmth inside her. She looked over to see if Ino was feeling it too, only to see Ino was no longer with her. She scanned the room for a shock of blonde hair. She spotted Naruto, face flushed red, giggling and hanging on Sasuke’s arm. Sasuke was nursing a red solo cup and seemed just tipsy enough to let Naruto hang on him. Sakura returned to her search for Ino and found her sitting with Shikamaru and Choji, passing a joint.

“Sakura, babe, you’re heeeeere!” Ino pulled Sakura to sit with her, only she overshot a little. Sakura’s head ended in Ino’s breasts where Ino held her for a moment before releasing her. _This tequila is really getting to me_, Sakura thought as her face continued to color. A new group entered the room, Gaara and his siblings, seemingly just having walked in the door. Sakura thought she saw Gaara shoot a mournful look in Naruto’s direction while she vaguely noticed Shikamaru sit up straighter and fidget with his shirt.

“Hey, Temari.” Sakura had only met Gaara’s siblings, Kankuro and Temari, a handful of times. Kankuro was a year older and Temari was two years older, so their paths didn’t cross all that often. Shikamaru had been taking classes at the local community college where Temari studied, so this, Sakura, considered, was the reason for their familiarity.

“Nara.” Temari responded, absent-sounding

“We’re here too, jackass.” Kankuro shot good-naturedly.

“Uh, yeah. Kankuro. Gaara.” Shikamaru tore his eyes away from the older blonde to nod at her brothers.

After a couple failed attempts, Ino got Sakura to properly smoke the joint. Cross-faded, Sakura wasn’t sure if minutes or hours had passed since she first walked in, only really aware of Ino by her side. Music started to play over the speakers and Ino shot up, slurring “Saku, let’s dance! It’s our song!” The song in question was surely nothing Sakura would ever consider her song, but drunk Ino could not be argued with. Sakura stood with her and they began to dance.

The two girls had danced together before but this time was different. The song was sensual and slow and something in Ino’s eyes was different. Without breaking eye contact, Ino’s hips began to swivel and Sakura tried desperately to match her movements (however, Sakura was very drunk and very high and couldn’t quite feel her hips so she’s not sure how well she did).

“Y’know what would be fun, Saku?” Ino’s words dripped with the tequila they’d continued to take shots of throughout the night.

“Wassit, Ino?”

“We should kiss.” Ino pulled Sakura’s hips close to hers. “Guys thinks it’s hot when girls kiss.”

Before Sakura had time to think about which boys Ino was trying to impress (the only people there were their childhood friends plus the Suna siblings), Sakura felt her own hands reach up for Ino’s face and crushed her lips against hers. She’s not sure how the others reacted: if they were shocked or cheered or nonplussed that two drunk teenage girls were making out at a party. Sakura could taste the tequila, as well as the sprite Ino tried chasing it with, on top of the lingering smoke.

Sakura didn’t remember much after that, only that somehow she got home. She seems to vaguely remember a bowl cut, and her limited memory reveals to be true when she notices a note on the pillow next to her.

_Sleep well, Sakura._

_Rock Lee_

Lee didn’t regularly drink, because of the state he seemed to enter whenever he did. He must’ve noticed Sakura was incapable of getting home and taken her himself. Sakura smiled despite herself. Dumb, sweet Lee was always looking out for her, no matter how many times she turned him down. Remembering Lee sprung about memories of the rest of the night. Sakura thought of her tongue in Ino’s mouth and she gasped. _Did I really do that? _ Followed by, _I kind of want do it again._

She didn’t have time to consider what exactly this meant, because then she had a shift at the dojo. She noticed Naruto wasn’t there for the adults’ class, which wasn’t like him. Maybe a bad hungover did him in for the day. However, when Sakura left the building, she found Naruto sitting against the hood of her car, red-rimmed eyes.

“Why weren’t you in class?”

“Can we please get in the car?” Naruto’s voice cracked in a familiar way, leading Sakura to unlock the doors. The second the doors were closed, Naruto let out a feral wail. Sakura felt her arms wrap around Naruto, running her hands over his hair.

“Naruto, what happened?”

“He’s gone, Sakura, he’s gone.”

“Who’s gone?” A stupid question; there was only one he Naruto talked about these days. “Sasuke? What, you guys got in a fight?”

“No! That stupid bastard-” The attempt at speech only fueled Naruto’s tears so Sakura decided to let him spill it out. When his breathing had normalized, he looked at her with eyes that were undoubtedly colored with heartbreak. “He told me he loved me. Sakura, we had sex and he told me he loved me. And now he’s gone.”

The way Naruto said it sprung fear and worry in Sakura’s heart. “What do you mean gone? Nothing happened to him, did it?”

“No, no- it’d almost be better if something_ did_ happen to him. But no, Sakura, he’s just gone. I went to his place today and no one was there. Nothing was there. I got back to the apartment and-” Naruto choked back tears threatening to spill down his scarred cheeks, “He left a note. That he’s leaving. He got into some fancy school up north and he said,” Naruto hiccupped, “He said he doesn’t want to see me again. He wants to start over. _Without me.”_

Sakura brought Naruto tighter into her embrace, doing everything in her power to keep her rage in check. How dare Sasuke think he can use and abuse Naruto- take what he wants and run.

“He told me he loved me, Sakura.”

Naruto began spending most of his time with Sakura; Sakura guessed he probably didn’t want to go back to an empty apartment- no Jiraiya and, perhaps more importantly, no Sasuke. The first few weeks were the worst. Some days Naruto didn’t have the energy for anything other than laying on Sakura’s floor and listening to “Space Cowboy” on repeat. On Naruto’s fifth time belting out “You can have your spaaaaace, cowboy,” Sakura intervened.

“Let’s do something.”

Naruto stared at her.

“C’mon, Naruto. It’ll get your mind off him.”

Sakura took Naruto’s silence as a begrudging acceptance.

“We could go to the movies.”

“We went to the movies with Sasuke the first time he…” Naruto’s lower lip quivered and Sakura knew she’d made a mistake.

“We could go to the dojo- no, forget I said that-” Sakura’s mind raced to think of somewhere in the small town of Konoha where Naruto wouldn’t be plagued by memories of Sasuke, “We could swing by the flower shop and see Ino? You could treat yourself to a new plant.” Sakura was one of the few people who knew Naruto’s love for plants. “Better yet, I’ll treat you. How does a nice, new succulent sound?”

“It doesn’t… sound bad.”

Sakura took what she could get. She grabbed her phone to shoot Ino a text.

** _Sakura_ **

_Naruto and I are coming by the shop. Please do NOT mention Sasuke under ANY circumstance. I’m barely getting him out of the apartment._

** _ino pig_ **

_you must think i’m truly tasteless haruno_

_my lips are sealed_

_see you soon ;) _

By the time they got to the Yamanaka’s shop, Sakura had convinced Naruto to wipe his eyes and blow his nose and, just for a moment, he didn’t look like he’d just had his heart ripped right out of his chest. Just for a moment though.

The door jingled with their arrival. Sakura’s eyes landed on Ino, behind the counter, texting with a smirk on her face. She cleared her throat since clearly the bell over the door hadn’t gotten her attention. Ino finally looked up.

“S’up.”

“I know for a fact that’s not how you’re supposed to greet customers.” Sakura suddenly realized she hadn’t seen Ino since graduation, or rather since the graduation party. Her cheeks pinked.

Ino sighed, “You really want the whole spiel? Welcome to the Yamanaka’s Flower Emporium. We have everything from romantic roses to subtle succulents and can surely make your plant-tastic dreams come true. I’m Ino and I’m here to help. There, happy?”

Sakura felt the corners of her mouth twitch up. “Yeah.” Upon remembering that her companion was very much _not_ happy, she elbowed Naruto. “We’re getting Naruto something.”

Naruto said nothing, instead beginning to wander the store. Sakura left out a breath and walked over to Ino, dropping her voice to a whisper, “He’s been like this for two weeks.”

“What exactly happened? All I know is they were all over each other at the party and the next day Sasuke was gone.”

“Yeah, that’s all we know too. That smug little asshole better never set foot in Konoha again or he will sorely regret it.” Sakura’s eyes narrowed violently for just a moment before she shook herself out of it.

“Here, I have something that’ll help. Keep an eye on the door for me for a sec.” Before Sakura could say yes or no, Ino went behind the back door, probably to the Yamanaka’s apartment right above the shop. After a few moments, Ino came down brandishing a bottle of prosecco. “Here.”

“Jesus, Ino, I’m not trying to get him to drink his troubles away.”

“Obviously I don’t want that, Saku, this’ll just help him get his mind off it for a night. Naruto’s a happy drunk.”

Sakura’s eyes swept back to Naruto, who’d been looking at the same succulent for a few minutes now. She walked over to him, “That’s the one?”

“Yeah.”

“What’re you gonna name it?” Sakura also happened to know the names of all Naruto’s plants.

“Sasu-”

“Absolutely not. Vetoed. Come up with a better name.” Sakura grabbed the succulent and brought it over to Ino to pay.

“No need. My parents would kill me if they knew I took your money.” Ino waved away Sakura’s money in her outstretched hand. “Seriously, it’s on us. And Naruto? Let me know when you’re back in a party mood and we’re going out. Now that we’re legal adults and all.” A dangerous glint flashed in Ino’s eyes while Naruto nodded dumbly. “Bye Saku, have fun tonight.” And with that, Ino placed a quick kiss to Sakura’s cheek.

Frozen for a moment, Sakura grabbed the succulent, thrusted it at Naruto, picked up the bottle of wine and left the shop without another word. Once they were in the car, Sakura asked, “Is Jiraiya home?”

“No.”

Sakura had suspected as much. “Do you want to go to your place then? Ino gave us some wine and I’d rather not try to get it past my parents.”

“Sure.”

Ino was at least a little right. The wine did get Naruto thinking about more than just Sasuke. However, after that cheek kiss, it only focused Sakura’s thoughts about Ino. They passed the bottle between each other and Sakura took a long drink, hoping she could push the thoughts of Ino out of her mind.

“When’s Jiraiya coming back?”

“Who knows? That old geezer is always coming and going. He says he’ll be back Tuesday but who knows, am I right?

“Don’t you get sad here all by yourself?” Sakura probably shouldn’t be asking that but the wine loosened her lips.

“What? Of course not.” But Naruto’s face betrayed him more than a little. “What do I want that old man around for?”

“Dude, we should just live together.” Sakura hadn’t planned on saying that but then it was out into the ether. She continued, “It’s just, we’re both going to Konoha Community. I don’t really want to keep living with my parents. I’ve been saving money from the dojo and, yeah, most of it is for med school but I’ve been putting some aside for a place too. It’d be a lot cheaper with another person.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, and maybe watered, but Sakura was a little too tipsy to tell. Naruto threw his arms around her neck and pulled her close. “Hell yeah! Let’s do it!” As he slowly pulled away, the atmosphere changed. Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura were looking each other in the eyes, just staring. “Sakura…” Naruto slurred, “Can I kiss you?”

The feeling of Ino’s kiss pressed to her cheek fresh in Sakura’s mind and the taste of wine on her tongue, Sakura said, “Okay.”

Naruto pushed his mouth against hers and all Sakura could think of was how gentle Ino’s lips were, and how Naruto’s were not that at all. When Naruto pulled away, he frowned. “I don’t think I liked that.”

“Me either.” Sakura responded. A smile grew on Naruto’s lips and soon he started laughing uncontrollably. Sakura couldn’t keep herself from joining in. The two of them were laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor of Naruto’s living room for what seemed like hours but was probably a few minutes. “Let’s never do that again.” Sakura pushed out between bouts of laughter.

“Never,” Naruto agreed, before adding on, “roomie.”

-

Eventually, they got back to a point where Naruto laughed more than he cried. “Space Cowboy” was replaced with happier tunes though the subject of romance was still a touchy one, one Sakura generally avoided with Naruto. Her strange feelings for Ino coupled with Naruto’s remaining feelings for Sasuke made the topic of romance a bit of a land mine. The two had been living together for quite a while when, over cereal for dinner, Naruto posited, “I want to get over Sasuke.”

Sakura almost choked on her fruity pebbles. “Oh?”

“By getting under someone new.” This time, Sakura definitely choked. “That’s the saying right? It’s been so long, I’m over it. I just want to fuck someone who didn’t break my heart and stomp it into a hundred pieces.”

“Okay…” Sakura pushed aside her cereal; it would have to wait for the sake of her not choking to death. “Did you have anyone in mind?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, it’s college, right? It’s supposed to be all about experimentation.”

“But you’ve already gotten your experimenting out of the way, yeah?” The topic of sexuality was another one that didn’t come up between the two. As far as Sakura knew, Sasuke and herself were the only people Naruto had ever had feelings for her. If his feelings for her were compulsory heterosexuality or not, she wasn’t sure. And Sakura’s worries that she wasn’t straight seemed to blossom every time she found herself at a party with Ino’s tongue between her teeth.

“Being with someone who’s not Sasuke is an experiment itself.” Naruto snorted and Sakura thought she caught a hint of sadness in his voice before he continued, “Anyway, is there anyone you think would be into me?”

“Um…” The obvious thought that came to mind was Gaara. “Not sure. Maybe you should meet someone new? Tinder”

“That kind of gives me the creeps, but maybe. What about Gaara? He’s kind of cute in a tiny, emo way.”

“Naruto, I don’t think that’s fair.”

“Why?” Naruto looked bewildered.

“He’s always liked you. If you’re not serious, you’d just hurt him.”

“What?! Gaara likes me?!” Naruto’s ignorance never ceased to amaze Sakura. The poor boy had mooned over Naruto for most of high school; he’d gone through enough heartbreak when it became clear Naruto and Sasuke weren’t just friends.

“You really are an idiot.” Sakura shook her head. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.

“What about me dating someone who’s not a supreme asshole isn’t a good idea?”

“When did this turn into you dating someone? I thought you just wanted to get over Sasuke.”

“Well, that was before I knew there was a cute guy who liked me!” Naruto had already gotten to his feet, throwing his bowl in the sink. “Ask Ino if she can set up some kind of party or hang out. I’ll feel it out.” Upon seeing Sakura’s disapproving face, he added, “If I don’t feel anything, I won’t do anything, Saku. Promise. I’m not gonna be like that asshole.”

The Gaara plot didn’t work out. When Naruto tried laying on the charm at a party Ino orchestrated, Gaara gently let him know he was sorry if he was misinterpreting Naruto’s actions, but Gaara was already seeing someone. When Lee left the bathroom and Naruto spotted the way Gaara’s eyes lit up, it seemed pretty obvious who that someone was.

The party didn’t seem to be a total waste though. Ino had begged and pleaded with Sakura to invite the cute boy from her biology class, Sai. He had agreed without much fanfare, and he stood along the wall with a blank stare on his face while Ino and Sakura partook in their standard dance-and-kiss Ino used when she wanted to catch a guy. Part of Sakura hated that Ino wanted to kiss her for the sake of some guy but she liked kissing Ino more than she hated that. After they detached, Sakura went to grab a drink.

“I didn’t know you were gay.” Sakura whipped around to see Sai looking at her with little to no expression.

“I’m- I’m not gay.” Sakura stuttered while Sai gave a pointed look at Ino. “That’s not- it’s just- we’re drunk.” Sai’s gaze turned Sakura into a blubbering mess. “It’s a party trick. It’s not- we’re not- we’re just messing around. I’m very straight. Clearly.” Sakura gulped hard.

“Okay.” Sai turned around and Sakura cursed herself for acting like such an idiot.

The Gaara situation may not have worked out but Naruto still got some before the night was over. Sakura heard Ino shriek and came running, to find Naruto and Sai stumbling out of a closet with swollen lips.

“He was supposed to be for me, Naruto!” Ino whacked his arm.

“I do not like women.” Sai deadpanned.

“Stay out of this!” Ino shot back. “You’re supposed to be my friend, Naruto! You knew I liked him! God, whatever.” Ino stomped away and Sakura took that as the prime opportunity for her to call an uber. Before Ino fully exited, Sakura heard her groan, “For the second fucking time!”

As she sat in the backseat with Naruto, Naruto mumbled, “I’m always causing problems with my dick.”

“Excuse me?” Sakura didn’t know if she was still high or if those words actually just came from Naruto’s mouth.

“You liked Sasuke, Ino liked Sai _and _Sasuke. I’m just a horny monster.” 

Sakura had to suppress a laugh. She bit her lip and grabbed Naruto’s hand with her own. “You’re my horny monster,” Before quickly adding, “that doesn’t sound right but you know what I mean.”

Naruto snorted. “Yeah, Sakura, I do.”

-

Sakura sat at her desk in the dojo, attempting her chemistry homework while Gaara sat across from her, watching the class taking place. Lee and Naruto had stayed at the dojo to act as assistant teachers and this morning, Gai and Lee were leading a class of little ones. Sakura had to suppress a gag when the class finally ended and Lee ran over to Gaara. Over the past year they’d been dating, they proved themselves to be a sickeningly sweet couple. Sakura was at least a little glad to no longer be the source of Lee’s affections. As she tried to avoid looking at them, she heard a voice beside her.

“Young love, huh?” She looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the end of her desk.

“Yep.” Sakura frowned at her laptop. Organic chemistry was going to be the death of her. When Kakashi didn’t move, she asked, “Did you need something, Kakashi-sensei?”

“As charming as ever, Sakura-chan.” He playfully grabbed her cheek.

She swatted his hand, “I’m not a little kid anymore. Shouldn’t you find someone new to pick on?”

She didn’t get an answer because then, as the last child left the dojo, Gai bolted up to them. “Rival! You waited for me!”

“I was actually just talking to Sakura. Not waiting for you at all.” Kakashi smirked, going to ruffle Sakura’s hair before she dodged him.

“Your dedication to your students of past and present is as admirable as ever!” Gai beamed at Kakashi as Sakura began to pack up her laptop, ready to leave once all the students were picked up. “Sakura-chan, how would you like to join Kakashi and I for an energizing round of ramen?”

“I’m okay, thanks. I’m running to the library during break.” Sakura looked between the two teachers slowly. Ino’s hypotheses floated in her mind.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, rival.”

“Tragically so.” Kakashi responded and Gai gave him a good-natured pat on the back. With that, they were gone, and soon enough, so was Sakura.

It was a week into her junior year of college and she was seriously reconsidering her choice of major with the fresh hell that was organic chemistry. She was walking back to the dojo following her break and considering asking Tsunade for help (she’d been a doctor before she’d decided to take over the dojo) when she saw something that she swore up and down had to be an illusion. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. There was no way she was looking at Sasuke Uchiha right now. It just wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be real. She hadn’t realized she was speaking until she heard her voice nearly shout, “What the fuck?”

Sasuke turned his head and said coolly, “Sakura,” before continuing to walk towards the dojo. Sakura sped after him.

“What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Class.”

Sakura finally caught up to him and placed herself firmly in front of Sasuke. “Okay, one, what the fuck are you doing in Konoha? Two, you’re not signed up for any classes today. Three, I absolutely refuse to sign you up for any classes today or ever.” Sakura crossed her arms defiantly.

“I don’t have to answer you. You don’t run the dojo.” Sasuke kept walking by, “I’ve already talked to Kakashi about it.” Sakura felt her ears burn red. Fucking Kakashi. Did he even know what Sasuke had put Naruto through?

“Why are you here, Sasuke?”

“I moved back, what’s it to you? I need somewhere to train, this is the only dojo in Konoha. It wasn’t by choice, I assure you that.” Sakura wanted to slap that smug look off his face. How that face ever gave her butterflies, she had no idea.

He reached the doors and realized they were locked. He pulled out his phone, probably to text Kakashi, when Sakura pulled out her own set of keys. She didn’t hold the door open for him as she walked in and he followed. He was early by at least forty-five minutes- no one else would be at the dojo for a while. Sakura sat at her desk and attempted to collect herself before, “Sasuke, come here.”

Sasuke made no show of moving but looked at her. That would have to be enough.

“I don’t know why you’re back but I’m going to warn you once. If you so much as harm a hair on the metaphorical head of Naruto’s heart, I will drop kick you into next week. Do I make myself clear?”

“Since when are you his keeper? What, without me around you needed someone to turn your misguided affection onto?”

Sakura leapt up and got in Sasuke’s face. “I was a kid with a stupid crush. What’s your excuse for obliterating my best friend’s heart?” Sasuke turned away from her but Sakura grabbed his arm and kept him in place. “You may think you’re so great and, hell, maybe Naruto does too. But I don’t. I think you’re an emotionally constipated asshole and I’d love to kick you out right now but, unfortunately, it seems like you have some sort of agreement with Kakashi that I _will_ be speaking to him about. But for now, I want you to keep your smug condescension away from me and Naruto, okay? We’ve had entirely enough of you.” Sakura let him go and he shrugged past her to the restroom. God, what was Naruto going to do when he saw Sasuke? Sakura fumbled with her phone and hit call next to his name. When she hit voicemail she cursed, leaving the message “Call me immediately.”

When Kakashi and Gai ambled back to the dojo soon after, Kakashi saw the look on Sakura’s face. “He’s here?”

“If by he, you mean that disgusting traitor, yes, he’s here. And for the record, I’m super pissed at you.” Gai looked back and forth between Kakashi and Sakura, clearly at a loss. With superb timing, Sasuke left the restroom, noticed the other two men in the room, nodded, and took a seat.

“Sakura-chan, could we, uh, chat outside?” Kakashi motioned to the door and Sakura begrudgingly followed. When they door clicked behind them, he asked, “So what’s that all about?”

Sakura snorted derisively, “Don’t act like you don’t know.” When she saw the look on Kakashi’s face, she realized, “Oh God, you really don’t know.”

“I guess I don’t, so would you mind cluing me in if there’s going to be an issue?” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura didn’t know where to begin. “Well- you see- Sasuke and Naruto-”

And speak of the devil, Naruto walked up. Naruto, who was never early to class, was here a half hour early. Naruto, with a big grin on his face. “What’s up, Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan?” Sakura felt her heart drop.

Naruto went to reach for the door and Sakura moved to stop him, “Wait, Naruto, before you go in I need to talk to you-” but she wasn’t fast enough. The door opened and Naruto’s eyes fell on Sasuke.

Silence filled the room. Door still open, Sakura and Kakashi outside. Gai watching the scene before him in utter confusion from inside the dojo. Naruto stalled in the doorway before abruptly turning around. “Sakura, keys.”

Sakura reached in her pocket. “Wait for me.” Sakura ran inside for her bag and on her way out, said to Kakashi, “I’ll be back tomorrow. I’m not sure about him. We’ll talk later.” And with one last ugly look Sasuke’s way, Sakura left.

Naruto didn’t say anything until they got back to the apartment. Once the door closed behind them, he turned around and Sakura saw tears streaming down his face. “That was him right? I wasn’t seeing things? Sasuke is here? And he didn’t tell me? Well, he didn’t tell me when he left so why would he tell me when he came back-” Sakura reached her arms around Naruto’s trembling frame and drew him to her chest. When Naruto fell to the ground, so did she.

The next day, Sakura met Kakashi for lunch to discuss the elephant in the room. After giving Kakashi an abbreviated version of events for the sake of Naruto’s dignity, they sat in silence, pushing their food around on their plates.

Suddenly, Kakashi started to laugh. “I just never thought- those two idiots- _dated._”

“It’s not funny, Kakashi-sensei!”

“Of course not, just… did you see it coming? Did you see an _Uchiha_ dating the kid who almost failed kindergarten for lack of basic manners? It’s a little funny.”

Sakura couldn’t help but smile a little, remembering her own shock when Naruto showed up at her doorstep, crying about his kiss with Sasuke. “Well, that was a long time ago. Do you know why he’s here?”

“Not quite. He emailed me- can you believe that, email, like he’s an old man- and said he’d be coming back to Konoha and asked if he could resume class.” Kakashi mused, finally taking a bite of his food. “Maybe he missed Naruto.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t have abandoned him without a word.” Sakura felt her anger reignite.

After a moment Kakashi responded, “Naruto is lucky to have a friend like you.”

Sakura went pink. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I would.” Kakashi smiled fondly. “Ah, Sakura-chan, I think I forgot my wallet. You don’t mind picking up the check, do you?”

“I can see it poking out of your jacket pocket, you cheap, old man!”

“Ah, you’re too sharp for me, Sakura.”

That day, Naruto came back to the dojo. Set on being cool and collected, he did his best to avoid Sasuke entirely. That lasted until they started sparring. Asuma, knowing nothing about the gay drama permeating the dojo, paired Sasuke and Naruto up. Sakura watched nervously from her desk. What started as a regular spar turned into a wrestling match before Asuma intervened. Sasuke walked over to the locker room once he got out of Naruto’s grasp and Naruto yelled after him, “Yeah, leave, you’re so good at that!”, before Naruto followed him to the locker room. Asuma stared at them in confusion while Sakura waved Shikamaru over.

“Go check on them.” She hissed. He nodded and a few minutes later, all three of them emerged. Class ended early and Sakura was waiting for Naruto so they could leave when Shikamaru pulled her over.

“Naruto and I are going to hang out tonight, so you can take the night off.”

“You make it sound like he’s my job.”

“Isn’t he?”

Sakura didn’t have a response. After everyone left, she took out her phone.

** _Sakura_ **

_Free tonight. Can I come over?_

** _ino pig_ **

_ye_

When Sakura got to Ino’s apartment, she felt completely emotionally drained. She recounted the tale of the last days to Ino, leading to many gasps and questions from Ino’s end.

“I can’t believe he’s back.” Ino gaped.

“I wish he wasn’t.” Sakura fumed.

“You never know, maybe he’s changed?”

“If you keep the Libra act up, I’m going to go full Aries.” Sakura deadpanned. Ino chuckled and gently hit Sakura with her pillow. “I just… how can he come back and act like everything’s fine? He has to know what he’s doing to Naruto. He makes this big dramatic exit and just comes back two years later? Who the fuck does that? When I think about what he did, it makes me so angry I could-” Sakura couldn’t continue to rant because there were suddenly a pair of lips pressed against hers. Sakura pulled away in shock. “What are you doing?”

“I dunno, I thought it’d calm you down. Did it work?” Ino grinned at Sakura. How wrong she was. Nothing could’ve keyed Sakura up more than a kiss from Ino. Sakura grabbed Ino’s face and pressed her lips back to hers. Years of kissing Ino left Sakura thinking she knew it all but when Ino gripped Sakura’s lip between her teeth, Sakura short-circuited. Had they been kissing for minutes or hours, Sakura didn’t know. All she knew was Ino’s cheeks were warm and soft groans fell from her mouth when Sakura gripped her hair.

When they detached, Ino let out a breathy laugh, “How come you don’t have a boyfriend, Sakura?” Sakura got the idea that the question was rhetorical but it took everything in her not to answer: _you. It’s always been you._ “It’s been a while for me but that was nice. Huh, Sakura?”

“Yeah… nice.” Sakura mumbled, fighting to take her eyes from Ino’s lips. Ino’s phone lit up and Ino started wildly typing. “Who’s that?”

“A guy in my psychology class. We’re trying to set up a date. Let me show you a picture of him- god, Sakura, he’s so cute.”

Sakura thought she was going to vomit on Ino’s pink duvet. “I have to go.”

“But Sakuuuu, you just got here.” Ino pouted.

“I forgot- I have something to do.”

“At nine o’clock at night?” Ino looked her over skeptically.

With a quick, “Yeah,” Sakura was gone.

Feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, Sakura dialed Naruto’s number. When she got no answer, she dialed Shikamaru’s. After a few rings, he picked up, “Hello?” He sounded confused and Sakura couldn’t fault him; the two of them weren’t exactly on calling terms.

“Can I come over?”

She was at his apartment within fifteen minutes. Since leaving his parents’ place, he had an apartment with Choji. His apartment took over as the new party destination- Sakura fought to keep memories of Ino’s party-induced kisses away as she parked. When she was let inside, a familiar cloud of smoke permeated the room. Naruto laid on the floor, stoned to hell. When he noticed her arrival, he offered a “Sakuraaaa,” and little else.

Shikamaru handed her a bong, figuring that’s probably what she came for. Sakura hit it before asking Shikamaru, “What happened in the locker room?”

“I don’t think it’s really for me to say.” Shikamaru shrugged. “I wasn’t there for all of it either.” Sakura nodded.

Without Naruto’s involvement in the conversation (he was currently staring at the inside of a cheeto bag), Sakura didn’t know where to begin with Shikamaru. She hadn’t wanted to be alone and Naruto hadn’t been home.

“How’s grad school?” Since Shikamaru had taken college classes in high school, he’d graduated two years ahead of the others.

“Eh, it’s a drag.” Shikamaru shrugged.

“Temari is in your program, right?” Sakura noticed Shikamaru stiffen at the mention of her name.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Cool.”

Naruto was apparently awake enough to hear Temari’s name because he offered, “Shikamaru, when are you gonna tell Temari you loooooove her?” before bursting into laughter.

“I do not, Naruto.” Sakura thought she saw a touch of pink in Shikamaru’s cheeks but it might’ve been the weed talking.

Soon after, Naruto was passed out on the living room floor. Sakura felt blissfully light and heavy at the same time. She looked to her side and saw Shikamaru look the same as ever. The phantom feel of Ino’s lips haunted her and she did the only thing she could to make it go away. She reached over and kissed Shikamaru.

She pulled away. “Sorry, I should’ve asked first.”

“It’s cool.” Shikamaru looked away, then looked back at her. “We can do it again if you want.”

Sakura kissed Shikamaru again and kissed him and kissed him and every time she kissed him, she tried pushing away all thoughts of Ino. She may not have especially liked kissing Shikamaru but it wasn’t awful. She could get used to it eventually. For now, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he responded in like. Not sure of where to put her arms, she settled for his shoulders. As their kisses deepened, his hand wandered over her clothed chest, “Is this okay?” She nodded and he gave a gentle squeeze.

After a bit more making out, Sakura figured she might as well go big or go home. She inexpertly grasped at Shikamaru’s pants, feeling nothing before he waved her off. She looked at him curiously while he avoided her gaze, blushing brighter than she’d ever seen him. “Sorry but shouldn’t it be… hard?” Maybe she had it all wrong, maybe her years of Drarry fanfiction had left her with the wrong idea, but she was pretty sure he was supposed to be hard.

Shikamaru pushed away from her, “Sorry. This is… embarrassing. To be fair, you didn’t seem too into it either.”

“Is it because you’re in love with Temari?”

Sakura wasn’t sure what response she was expecting but it sure wasn’t, “Is it because you’re in love with Ino?” She felt like she’d been sucker-punched and suddenly those tears that had threatened to fall hours before came in hordes. “Fuck, lucky guess.” Shikamaru fretted around before going to the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water. “Hey, I’m sorry, I’m an asshole,” and with that, he thrust the bottle in her hand.

“I’m gay.” The words fell from Sakura’s lips before she could stop them. There was no going back now. It was true. She knew it was true, somewhere deep down, but it still somehow felt false falling from her lips.

“Hey, that’s cool.” Shikamaru pat an awkward hand on her back. And after a few more moments of silence, a few more moments of Sakura trying to stop crying, “You can’t drive. Take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Sakura wiped her running nose, “You don’t have to be nice to me.”

“Okay, Haruno. Get to bed.”

-

Time passed and Naruto and Sasuke got used to ignoring each other at every opportunity- whether that was at the dojo, at the college campus, or just around town. None of the guys had ever really taken to Sasuke before he left and they didn’t seem about to start now; on the other hand, none of the girls seemed to want Naruto’s leftovers so Sasuke more or less became isolated from his former companions.

Sakura hadn’t said those words since that night: “I’m gay.” She was positive Shikamaru hadn’t told anyone, now all that remained was finding the right time to tell the others: most importantly, Naruto and Ino. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Sasuke was the only guy who’d ever caught her eye, and his unattainability made him more attractive than his actual appearance. Lee and Naruto had never managed to sway her heart the way a single look from Ino did.

Ino. What the fuck would Sakura do about Ino? There’d been a couple more incidences when Ino kissed Sakura in private but the next time they met, Ino always acted like normal. She’d continued to date and Sakura continued to not. Every time Sakura saw her with some guy, she felt her gag reflex kick into action. How was it possible you could love someone so much and they just didn’t feel it back? Maybe this was a sliver of what Naruto felt when Sasuke left, Sakura wasn’t quite sure.

While googling top med schools from her desk at the dojo, Sakura’s focus was completely thrown off. “Kakashi-sensei… why are you wearing a ring?” Sakura left out the detail that the ring was situated on his left ring finger.

“Oh,” Kakashi glanced at it like he forgot it was there, “I got married.”

“WHAT?!” Sakura’s voice echoed in the almost empty dojo. Naruto, waiting for her, wandered over to see what warranted her shock and, after her frantic gesturing at Kakashi’s hand, noticed the ring.

“Woah, Kakashi-sensei, you got locked down? Sick!” Naruto went to high-five Kakashi, who half-heartedly met his hand with a light slap.

“How? Who? When?” Sakura started to ramble on as Gai walked into her line of sight. Without thinking, she looked to his left hand and, sure enough, found a matching ring. “Gai-sensei?! Oh my God, Ino was right.” Kakashi laughed sheepishly, seeming a bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal. “Well, Kakashi-sensei? I have my who but I’m still wanting for how and when!” Sakura and Naruto stared at him expectantly before he spoke.

“Vegas. Over the weekend.” The mention of Vegas had perked Gai’s ears up.

“Rival, are you telling your dear students how we declared our love for each other during our trip to Nevada with Asuma and Kurenai?”

“Something like that.”

“How long as this,” Sakura gestured between the two of them, “been happening?”

“Six.”

“Six what? Days, months?”

“Years.”

“SIX YEARS?!” Sakura thought she was going to pass out. Her life was a lie.

“Woah, Kakashi-sensei, why didn’t you ever tell us?” Naruto looked at them, as gobsmacked as Sakura.

“My students don’t need to know everything about me. It’s not like you two tell me about your dating life.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at both of them. “Let’s keep it that way. Unless something really interesting happens.”

“Like our wedding!” Gai interrupted.

“Yes, we’ve been through that.” Sakura shook her head at this whole situation.

“No, Sakura-chan, we’re having a big wedding! Everyone’s invited! We didn’t plan to profess our undying love or it wouldn’t have been such a small affair! Next May, we’re having the wedding of the century! It’ll surely beat out Asuma and Kurenai’s eventual wedding!” Gai flashed a thumbs up and Kakashi looked more than a little worn out. For some reason, Sakura didn’t think wedding planning was quite his thing.

Gai looked to Kakashi and Kakashi added, “Yeah.”

“Wow! My husband is so cool!” Gai pressed a quick kiss to Kakashi’s cheek; Sakura noticed how Kakashi leaned into it. “I’ll be in the car, Rival!” And strode off.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi considered each other for a moment. Then Sakura and Naruto began to laugh. Hard. “All those years you acted like he annoyed you but you’ve been into it the whole time!” Sakura wheezed.

“Do jumpsuits really get you going?” Naruto was laughing so hard tears streamed down his face.

Kakashi did not look impressed. “We were drunk and eloped. Asuma and Kurenai were our witnesses.” Sakrua was struck by the blush on Kakashi’s face- she had never seen her sensei blush before. “That’s not to say I wouldn’t have done it anyway but. There it is. Now if you’ll excuse me, my…. husband… is waiting for me.”

Kakashi left and Sakura turned to Naruto, “Did you have any idea?”

Naruto shook his head. “You?”

“Ino’s been saying it for years but I thought she was talking out of her ass like usual.” Sakura shook her head, absolutely dreading having to tell Ino she’s been right all these years. 

Of course, Ino subjected Sakura to endless I-told-you-so’s. But they also kissed a little so Sakura was okay with it. While Ino grabbed Sakura’s face and tilted her head to get easier access, Sakura couldn’t help but wonder how her coming out would change things. Would Ino find it weird? Sakura was almost positive whatever was happening right now would end. Would Sakura be able to face Ino, knowing she could never have her like this again?

The dojo was abuzz with wedding planning. Sakura was entirely taken aback when Kakashi asked her to be one of his groomsmen.

“Lee is going to be one of Gai’s groomsmen so Gai thought it’d be a good idea if I picked one of my students too.” Sakura figured this was probably why she’d seen Lee in tears earlier in the day.

“I’m not your student anymore. I haven’t been for years.”

“Yet you’re still my favorite.” Kakashi ruffled Sakura’s hair and she felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

After agreeing to be a groomsman, Sakura saw Naruto walking with Sasuke. The two seemed to speak cordially before parting ways. When Naruto got in the car, Sakura wheeled around on him. “What was that about?”

“I was just telling him I’d put aside whatever until after the wedding. I don’t want Sasuke to ruin Kakashi-sensei’s big day.” When Sakura gave him an imploring look, he added, “Honest. Jeez, Sakura, you don’t trust me?”

“It’s not you I don’t trust.” Sakura grumbled. She had to admit, Sasuke hadn’t been as big of a problem as she figured. Since that first day, he’d kept his distance from her, and Naruto when they weren’t in class. However, that didn’t change her feelings when Ino dropped a bomb on her, just a couple weeks before the wedding.

“Ino, you what?!”

“He’s always by myself, Sakura, I feel bad!”

“I’m not going then.” Ino was planning a night out for Choji’s birthday. She’d invited all of their childhood friends, and had just fessed up to inviting Sasuke too.

“He probably won’t even come, Sakura! Please come. You can’t leave me alone with Choji and Shikamaru.” Ino pouted and Sakura had trouble saying no.

“I will only come if Naruto says it’s okay.”

“He’s not your mom.”

“No, but he’s my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend, Saku.” Ino didn’t think she was making up the hurt in Ino’s voice.

“You’re more than that.” Sakura felt the words rip away from her. God, she really needed to get better at filtering herself. “I mean, you’re like a super best friend. More than a regular best friend.”

Ino seemed to perk up again, “A super best friend. I could be okay with that.”

Sakura blinked and the fateful night had come. Naruto insisted he’d be fine with Sasuke there and Sakura decided she’d have to be okay with it. They went to one of the only bars in Konoha that wasn’t constantly inhabited by older bikers. When they arrived, Ino ordered a round of shots for the birthday boy, while Sakura nursed a long island iced tea. Their group was large so they each found ther own homes. Gaara was curled up against Lee with Tenten, and Neji in a booth, Shikamaru and Choji were going shot for shot at the bar, Ino not far away, Hinata and Shino watched Kiba as he played pool against Naruto, while Sasuke stood by himself, looking unamused at the surrounding action. Sakura, after seeing Naruto was occupied, went to Ino, who seemed surprisingly sober.

“You’re not drinking?” Sakura asked.

“Just that first shot. I want to make sure these idiots are okay.” Ino gestured towards Choji and Shikamaru. “If it was just Shika, it’d be fine, but Choji can get a little wild and Shikamaru might need backup.”

Sakura hummed and continued to sip her drink. It was only her first one but she knew it was hitting her from the slight challenge walking became. When they moved to the small dancefloor in the back, Ino helped her keep straight. Ino had grabbed her another drink and Sakura was feeling bold. The two girls were already dancing closely when Sakura grabbed Ino’s hips and pulled them closer. “Woah, Sakura,” Ino sounded impressed and didn’t move away.

If Sakura hadn’t been drinking, she might’ve noticed Sasuke and Naruto standing a little closer than she’d seen of them since Sasuke’s return. She might’ve noticed them leaving the bar. But maybe it’s good she didn’t because it surely would’ve distracted her from Ino, and right now Ino was the only thing keeping her grounded.

Liquid courage working its magic on Sakura, “Can I kiss you?” she asked Ino.

Ino smiled, “Duh, Saku.”

But this kiss was different from their usual party-kisses. Even from their kisses in private. There was something underneath that was… wanting. A kiss that was a kiss only because they couldn’t do anymore in public. Sakura stopped only after she felt herself push Ino against a wall, kissing her ferociously. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” The night winded down and they didn’t mention the needy kiss they’d shared. Ino drove Sakura home- Sakura had sobered up a bit but still felt a little tipsy.

Ino was helping Sakura into bed when Sakura let an, “I love you,” spill out.

“Do you mean that?” Ino asked, looking into Sakura’s eyes for a sign of honesty.

“Mhm.” Sakura nodded and it was as if lightning struck. Ino’s lips crashed against hers. The same need and want that was there at the bar made a reappearance. Sakura grabbed Ino’s hair the way that made her moan and latched her mouth on her neck. Sakura undoubtedly sucked a hickey onto Ino’s neck but Ino didn’t stop her. Ino’s hands wandered from Sakura’s face to her hips to her back.

Ino climbed on top of Sakura, straddling her, never separating their mouths for long. “Is all of this okay?” Ino breathed between kisses.

“Yes.” Sakura returned to Ino’s mouth with a fierce need, unlike any she’d felt before. She felt her hands drift to Ino’s chest and looked to Ino for approval.

“You can do anything you want to me.” Ino whispered in Sakura’s ear before taking her earlobe in her mouth.

However, that didn’t last long because then Sakura was flipping Ino over to her back, kissing her down her neck with a hand up her shirt. Sakura thanked the gods when she realized Ino had already taken her bra off. Sakura greeted her breasts with enthusiasm before letting her hand wander lower. Sakura couldn’t lie: she’d dreamt about this moment for years. She slipped her hand up Ino’s skirt and felt her through her underwear. Ino bucked up at the new touch; when Sakura instinctively moved her hand away, Ino grabbed her wrist and guided her back. Underwear was shed and Sakura was shocked by her findings. “You’re wet.”

“Well yeah, that happens when you touch my vagina, braniac.” Ino laughed at Sakura before adding, “If you stop now, that’d be pretty fucking unfair.” So Sakura didn’t stop. She didn’t exactly know what she was doing but tried to touch Ino where she liked to touch herself. When she experimentally swiped her tongue, Ino let out a moan that gave Sakura a new purpose. She wanted to hear Ino make that noise again. And Ino did, again and again, until she finally came. When Sakura came up for air, Ino grabbed her face, kissed her, and flipped her over to return the favor.

“You don’t have to-” Sakura started but Ino shut her up pretty quickly. Even in Sakura’s wildest dreams, _this _part never happened. Sakura was pretty sure straight girls didn’t eat pussy. Maybe Ino wasn’t as straight as Sakura thought she was.

They fell asleep tangled up in each other. When the sun shining through Sakura’s window woke her up, Ino stayed fast asleep. Sakura couldn’t believe what she was seeing- Ino. Naked. In Sakura’s bed. Then Sakura’s stomach started to grumble. She threw her robe on and waddled in the kitchen, set on making two bowls of cereal when she heard Naruto’s door creak open. But she heard two voices.

“Knock it off,” Sakura heard Naruto giggle, “you’re going to wake up Sakura.”

“Who cares?” Sakura’s blood went cold by the sound of that voice.

“I do, asshole,” The door finally pushed all the way open and Sasuke, fully dressed, stumbled out, while Naruto, only in his boxers, followed. Both came to a full stop at the sight of Sakura though.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Sakura’s voice maintained a level of calm that opposed her actual feelings.

“Sakura, it’s not what it looks like-” Naruto began, only be to cut off by a,

“What do you mean?” from Sasuke.

“Sakuraaa,” Sakura thought Ino couldn’t possibly have worse timing than just now, as she strode into the kitchen wearing one of Sakura’s t-shirts and her underwear and nothing else. “Oh fuck.” At the sight of Naruto and Sasuke, Ino did her best to drag the shirt over her underwear.

“What do you mean it’s not what it looks like?” Sasuke demanded from Naruto. “I told you-”

“You’ve said it before.” Naruto cut back.

Sasuke fell silent and Naruto turned his gaze to Sakura and Ino, “What’s happening here?”

“We were drunk.” Ino cut in before Sakura had the chance to speak. Ino ran into Sakura’s room for her clothes, dressing as she walked to the door. “I’ll text you, Saku.”

“You didn’t drink,” was all Sakura could force out.

“I guess that first shot got to me.”

“Why are you acting like it didn’t mean something?” Sakura was surprised to find those words weren’t coming from her to Ino, but from Sasuke to Naruto.

“Why are you acting like you have any right to talk to him like that?” Sakura forgot her anger with Ino for a moment.

“Can you stay out of Naruto’s business for once, Sakura?” Ino shot at her.

“I said I… you weren’t drunk.” Sakura had said those three words and Ino kissed her. Sakura was certain Ino had kissed _her_.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sakura.” Ino brushed past her and out the door.

“And since she’s here, you’re going to act like last night didn’t happen?” Sasuke huffed at Naruto.

“Leave Sakura out of it-”

“Why? She acts like your goddamn keeper? Even her little girlfriend sees it.”

“She’s not my girlfriend-”

“Is that really the important part?” Sasuke’s glare was ice.

“I think you should leave Sasuke.” Naruto refused to meet his eyes, instead studying the ground.

Sasuke shook his head, “Fuck this.” and left. Silence permeated the apartment. Sakura and Naruto avoided each other’s eyes.

“Do you want to talk right now?” Sakura asked.

“No. You?” Naruto responded.

“No. Later?”

“Later.”

And later they did talk. And Sakura found out she wasn’t the only one keeping secrets. Naruto had been secretly talking to Sasuke since the day in the locker room. And it started as just talking- but Choji’s birthday had taken it to the next level. Sasuke apologized and confessed the real reason why he left- he was worried he was too attached to Naruto. He was worried that if he didn’t make a clean break then, he’d never be able to. He didn’t want to need someone the way he needed Naruto. Sakura thought it was a shitty excuse, but it seemed to work on Naruto. “And now I’ve gone and made a mess of things.”

“How? You just gave him a taste of his own medicine.”

“Sakura?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way but I need you to stop meddling.”

“Excuse me?”

Naruto continued, “You’re my best friend and I love that you’re so invested in my life but Ino was right. It’s my life and sometimes I need a little distance.” That completely shut up Sakura. She didn’t know how to respond to the idea that she’d been overstepping her boundaries. “I know you just love me a lot and I love you too. But I’m still my own person.”

“Okay. I’m a lesbian.” Maybe it wasn’t the right response but it had been bubbling up inside Sakura since the conversation first started.

“Okay.” Naruto smiled at her.

All his kindness did was remind him of Ino’s coldness that morning. “I thought Ino felt the same way.”

“Maybe she just needs time, Sakura.” Naruto stroked her hair while tears stained her cheeks.

“Or maybe she just felt bad for me.”

“Sakura, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think straight girls eat pussy.”

“That’s what I thought!”

Two weeks flew in the blink of an eye and the wedding of the century (according to Gai) arrived. Sakura was outfitted in a matching suit with the other groomsmen, black and classic with a powder blue tie. Gai’s groomsmen wore the same suit with a light green tie. When Sakura arrived to the venue, Lee saw her from across the yard and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, “You look very dapper, Sakura-chan!”

Sakura wished she felt as dapper as she apparently looked. She and Ino hadn’t spoken since the morning after Choji’s birthday party and she was starting to worry she’d lost her super best friend permanently. She’d surely see her today, but would they talk? And could Sakura keep her cool if they did?

Naruto elbowed her, and when she turned, asked, “Do you think Sasuke will want to talk to me today?”

“I no longer have an opinion on you and Sasuke, remember? Do what you want.” Sakura struggled to keep her composure. “Just keep yourself safe, Naru.” Sakura raised a hand to gently place a blonde hair back in place. “You look great.”

“You look very dapper.” From Naruto’s shit-eating grin, he’d heard Lee’s compliment.

“Shut up, loser.” Sakura left Naruto and joined the groomsmen. Sakura guessed Kakashi was a bit more nervous that he let on when she noticed his tight smile. “You okay, sensei?”

“I have to talk. About feelings.” At Sakura’s curious look, he added, “Gai wanted us to write our own vows.”

“Ah.”

“Yep. So I’m doing great.”

“Well, hey? At least you’re already married. He’s not going to divorce you if your vows aren’t amazing.” Upon seeing the new look of worry on Kakashi’s face, “He won’t divorce you, right?”

“No, of course not, that’s crazy.” The words coming out of Kakashi’s mouth didn’t align with the fresh worry on his face. 

Standing at the pew, Sakura searched the crowd for Ino, eyes landing on the blonde sitting with Shikamaru and Choji. The neckline on her purple dress made it hard for Sakura to keep upright. Ino caught her eye and the two young women quickly looked away.

The ceremony started without a hitch, other than the ring bearer (one of Kakashi’s many dogs) running off with the rings. After the ring bearer was gathered and the rings were in place, the ceremony continued easily.

While Gai recited his very verbose vows, Sakura could see Kakashi pale. When it came time for his own vows, she whispered, “You got this, sensei!”

Kakashi pulled a small piece of paper out and began, shakily reading from it, ears red, “Gai, we both know I’m no good at words but they’re important to you, so let the record show I’m making an effort.” The guests laughed lightly and Kakashi propelled on, “You’ve always been there for me. After my dad and… everything. It was hard. Getting up, going to work, going to class, it was all too much. And you… it’s not that you made living easier. You made it possible. Not that I would have… you know… but I wouldn’t really be living. I might’ve woken up, done the bare minimum and never. Enjoyed. Again. But you changed everything for me. You gave me whatever I was willing to take. I might’ve thought consuming so much of me would consume you but no. You never seem more yourself than when you’re loving me. And someday I want to say the same about myself too. Thank you for everything. If I can do one thing right on this Earth, I hope it’s making you happy. I love you. Thanks for marrying me.” Kakashi finished and looked like he was about to pass out or throw up or both. He looked up to Gai to see what seemed like a waterfall of tears fall down his face.

For once, words seemed to fail Gai and he pulled Kakashi into a deep kiss and the guests cheered. Tsunade, the officiator, intervened, “Can we finish the ceremony first?”

At the reception, Gai and Kakashi walked in a little worse for wear; their suits were in slight disarray and they had hair sticking up at odd angles (even odd for Kakashi).

“How much you wanna bet they were boning?”

“God, Naruto, I never want to think about our senseis sex lives, please and thanks.” One thing Sakura could admit was Kakashi looked happy. And it filled her with a deep melancholy when she realized how badly she wanted that for herself.

The first dance came and Naruto looked at her, “The moment of truth.” Sakura followed Naruto’s line of sight to find Sasuke standing alone by the punch bowl. “Wish me luck.”

“Luck.” Sakura called after him before finding herself alone.

Other couples started to join Gai and Kakashi on the dance floor when Sakura heard, “Do you want to dance?” Ino held a hand out for Sakura. When Sakura stared dumbly at her, at a loss for words, Ino retracted her hand. “Sorry, never mind,” and went to walk away.

Sakura caught her before she made her departure, “Okay.”

Ino didn’t drop her hand until they made their way to the dancefloor. Ino rested one hand on Sakura’s opposite shoulder, grabbing Sakura’s leftover hand with her other. “I’m sorry. I should’ve called you.”

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Sakura agreed, struggling to keep the hurt out of her voice. “You look pretty.”

“You too.” Ino flushed. “I wasn’t drunk.”

“I know.”

“I was scared.” Sakura watched Ino’s eyebrows knit together and Sakura instinctively placed a finger where they connected to flatten out her furrowed brow.

“I’m scary?”

“I’ve never felt like this before. Like if I don’t kiss you I’ll die.”

Sakura felt all the air leave her lungs. “So kiss me.”

And Ino kissed her. It was chaste and sweet and unlike their raunchy kisses of years past. It felt the closest to their truth or dare kiss, eight long years ago. “I love you too.” Ino’s voice was barely audible but Sakura didn’t miss those crucial words. She didn’t respond- she didn’t have to. They held each other close and swayed to the music.

“I’m a lesbian.” Though her confession probably made that clear, the more Sakura said it, the more honest and real it felt.

“I think I got that.” Ino laughed softly. “I think I’m probably bi or something like that. Or maybe I’m just Sakura-sexual.”

“Idiot.” But the look on Sakura’s face and the tone of her voice didn’t match the harsh word.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed another flash of blonde. Naruto and Sasuke were partaking in what was probably meant to be a slow dance but was actually a make out session. Sakura looked at Ino and said, “I promised not to get as involved in his life. But can I get involved right now?”

Ino didn’t give her the chance to as she danced over to them and hissed, “Get a room, weirdos. It’s not your wedding.”

Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke’s and said, “Yeah, I don’t think they mind,” gesturing over to Kakashi and Gai, staring into each other’s eyes. “I don’t think they realize anyone else is even here.”

Sakura’s eyes grazed over the couples dancing, Asuma whispering something in Kurenai’s ear that made her swat his arm, Gaara and Lee making heart eyes at each other, and then saw Shikamaru guiding Temari to the dance floor. “Hell yeah, Shikamaru.”

Ino heard Sakura and looked over to them, “Oh fucking finally.”

Shikamaru must have felt their eyes on him because he looked over, grinning when he saw them together. When they responded with twin thumbs up’s, he responded by flipping them off behind Temari’s back.

“I can’t believe it took them so long to get together. He’s been crushing on her since high school.” Ino laughed.

“Uh, same.”

“Since high school? I’m so honored to be the subject of your long-term gay pining.” The corners of Ino’s eyes crinkled as she smiled.

“Okay, and you were teaching me how to kiss out of the goodness of your own heart?”

“What can I say? I’m a humanitarian.”

“Shut up.” And Ino didn’t really have a choice in the matter because Sakura kissed her. And kissed her. And really didn’t plan on stopping any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, so we're done. Thank you to everyone to read this thing all the way through, you're the coolest. I have plans for a companion fic re: what went down on Naruto and Sasuke's end of things- there was a lot I wanted to include but didn't want to weigh this fic down with too much other shit. 
> 
> I'm also lowkey toying with the idea of writing more in this universe, maybe about some of the background couples? If that interests anyone, please let me know! Again, thanks for reading folks :-)


End file.
